Utter Chaos
by WiltedRose77
Summary: The Kelly's have just moved back from New Mexico for their good friend's funeral. As they are there many things go wrong. People die, fall in love, betray each other, and dissobey. But they have to find out who is killing their friends before they're all


Disclaimer* I do not own any of the newsies or there children and wives *hint, they're real people! I think!* I do own Rocky, Cans, and Dottie, Toos.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the summer of 1927 it was the year my family, The Kelly's or the Sullivan's, moved back to New York for my dead Uncle Skittery's funeral. Everyone's hearts were filled with grief, especially my Pop's he felt like he could of down something to stop it, but we all knew that no one could of. In case you are wondering, I am Beth "Dottie" Kelly. The legendary newsie Jack Kelly's 2nd daughter. I lived in New Mexico all my life, but before that my father had defeated Mr. Pulitzer and when he had his chance to leave he didn't take it, but he did after his 18th birthday. But back to the future, the most mysterious thing about Uncle Skitt's death was that he was shot to death. They had a closed casket ceremony because his body was filled with bullet holes. It was scary because we had suspected a murder, but the police would not investigate. Afterwards we met back at The Higgins' mansion for the wake. There I sat in Pistol's bedroom with my other cousins Clips, Striker, Fighter, Rain, Alphabet Soup, Rouge Jazz, Pistol, Notso, and Whip. Alongside my sister Relic, while my parents and my aunts and uncles were talking in the den. "I just don't understand why someone would do this," Mum said sitting at the couch. "It seems so horrifying," Aunt Poker replied starring down into her martini cup. "I swear I'se gonna kill da guy who did dis," Uncle Spot retorted almost running out the door. "Hold on Spot, don't you think that you should think about this first?" Uncle Blink said holding him back. "Alright, alright," He said sitting back down. Pistol's Room "Do you think this shade will look good on me?" Clips asked opening a lip stick tube. "Hey, that's mine!" Rouge Jazz said as she snatched the tube away. Whip was flipping through Vogue Magazine and stopped at one page. "That's the dress I want!" Whip exclaimed poking at the picture. The dress was very low cut and just a plain sheath with a decorative pattern. "That's very expensive," I said pointing at the price. "Let me see," Clips said looking into the magazine. "You know Aunt Poker won't let you buy it," Notso said acting smart again. "So," Whip retorted. "Let her have her fun," Rain said flipping through another magazine. I laughed and picked up a magazine too. I flipped through the pages and stopped at the latest hair do. The picture in the middle which I was pointing at memorized me. I glanced at the picture longingly. "Hey, Jazz, do you think my mum would let me get this done?" I asked. "Well, it does seem far fetched, but you can try to ask her." Jazz responded. "I don't think Mum will let you," Relic said acting as the smarter older sister. "How would you know Relic, do you tap into Mum's thoughts?" I retorted angrily. Relic gave me an evil glare, and Striker laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Relic asked in a harsh voice. "Well, err um it was funny," She answered uneasily. The Den well after 11 o'clock "More drinks anyone?" Aunt Puck asked picking up her tray. "No thanks," everyone responded. "We should be going home, Blink." Skater said. "Uh um what were we talking about again? Stock trading?" Uncle Blink asked. "NO! We were talking about going home." She said harshly. Although Uncle Blink did seem tipsy he managed to stand up right. "Well, Skater, I think maybe you should stay here tonight. I mean we have the 7 guestrooms and the kids can stay in the girl's rooms." Puck was saying picking up all the glasses off the table. "Maybe you're right, Puck. I guess we should all stay." Skater replied. "I'll go check on the girls." Aunt Kane said standing up and walking up the spiral staircase leading to Pistol's room. "Knock knocka knock," The door rattled with the tapping. "Yea?" Pistol asked. The door creaked open and Aunt Kane peeked through the little crack. "I just wanted to tell you we're all staying." Aunt Kane said stepping inside. "You mean all of us are staying?" Soup asked. "Yea, I'll have to get more blankets and pillows." She said starring around the messy room. "And while I do that why don't you all try to pick up," She ordered tipping her head and walking out the door. "I guess it is kinda dirty," Whip said. "Kinda? You mean really messy," Striker said laughing hard. "Shut up again!" Jazz ordered. "Fine, fine, fine." She mumbled back. 


End file.
